


A different kind of flying

by May



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: The first time Latias walks on her back paws, on long legs, it’s so strange, like it’s an entirely different kind of flying.





	A different kind of flying

The first time Latias walks on her back paws, on long legs, it’s so strange, like it’s an entirely different kind of flying. But her top legs are long and slender, and won’t lift her off the ground. She walks around in circles, one foot in front of the other, testing the lightness of her body, and touches her face, feeling smooth skin on smooth skin. She runs her long claws through her soft hair and smiles at herself in the mirror.

Bianca doesn’t like it much when she looks like her, but Latias enjoys it too much to care. And it’s fun to wander around Alto Mare like this, on two legs. The sun feels different on her skin when she doesn’t have feathers and scales, and, when she travels by boat through the canal, the wind tugs at her hair in interesting ways.

But humans don’t get truly captivating until she meets Ash. He’d be so, so small if she looked like herself, but he and his Pikachu rescue her from some bad people, nonetheless. He takes her paw, locking his with hers so they can run, together. Latias can hardly breathe; the feel of warm human skin against somebody else’s is amazing, and Ash’s skin is so soft and warm.

Later, they share a swing, and he looks up at her with his huge eyes even when she looks like a girl, but turning back into a dragon makes him fall forward in shock. He lands in a heap near the water’s edge, all of his long legs askew.

Latias picks him up, feels his weight in her paws and settles him down on his haunches. She flits around him, taking in his small, compact body, all straight up and down except for his shoulders and upper legs. It’s only when she stops that she notices that he’s looking with the same kind of wonder at her scales and wings.

She says goodbye to him in girl form, and kisses him on his soft cheek. She’s close enough to him that she can feel his quick heart beating in his chest, in companionship with hers.


End file.
